1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to leg stretching apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved leg stretching apparatus wherein the same is directed to the stretching of leg muscles as particularly utilized in a martial arts kicking motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Athletic activities, and particularly the activity of Karate, requires leg muscles to be stretched to permit full, effective use of such muscles in the Karate movement. While various devices have been presented in the prior art to this extent, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,304, such exercise apparatus has heretofore been of a relatively cumbersome structure, wherein the instant invention sets forth a simplified carriage arrangement permitting stretching of an individual's leg muscles. Other prior art stretching structure is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,693,470; 4,743,011; and 4,936,573, wherein such prior art exercise apparatus, while of benefit in an exercise procedure, are not directed to the particular needs in Karate movement type exercise and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.